


Anthropology Related to Dragonology with Focus on Eros Traditions and Customs of Qunari

by roshytsunami



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wholesome threesome, pining so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: For the Adoribull Holiday 2020Gift for MattDorian is nervous about approaching Bull concerning a certain tradition. Krem helps calm his nerves.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Dorian Pavus, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/The Iron Bull, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Adoribull Holiday Gift Exchange 2020!





	Anthropology Related to Dragonology with Focus on Eros Traditions and Customs of Qunari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunchLich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/gifts).



It’s interesting to watch a grown man get excited over something so dangerous. It’s not something most would rant or rave over unless you count the man in the desert Fredric or some other philosopher. However, Iron Bull has always been interested in dragons. Ever since Dorian met Bull the man has talked about dragons, has spoken about the beasts more revered than a pious priest of Andraste. For Maker’s sake he after the battle he spoke his native tongue asking for ultimate pleasure while thinking of the dragon he killed with the utmost respect. To say Bull is obsessed with dragons in general would be an understatement.

Dorian was lost on what to do with the newly acquired dragon tooth from their most recent dragon kill, a Sandy Howler with wicked firepower, as stated by Bull. He knew what Bull had told him about the dragon tooth. Knew it had to be important and mean a lot in his culture but how much of it was culture and how much was more Bull being obsessed with everything dragon. Honestly, Bull wanted to steal a dragon egg and train the young wyvern. The inquisitor was all for it so naturally, the reasonable Cullen had to gently let the Inquisitor down about why raising a wyvern would be a dangerous idea. He wonders if they made up after the fight yet or when they would stop this pinning nonsense and just confess. It’s worse than the melodramatic plays he used to watch in Tevinter.

Dorian feels a presence sit beside him on the barstool and sighs. “Well hello Krem what do I owe the pleasure of—”

“You’re pinning loud enough I can hear it over the tavern music,” he says bluntly knocking on the wooden counter at the bartender before signing his usual drink order. “Something has you amiss and if I can see it you know Bull will.”

Dorian smiles at Krem and sips from his mug, “well you’re becoming more observant.” He receives a soft laugh from Krem before continuing. “Though if you are curious to know I was just thinking over Bull’s certain hobby and slight obsession for dragons.”

“Is that all? Not much to think about. He likes dragons end of the story,” Krem grabs his mug from the bartender and takes a swig. “There’s not much else to think of unless you are planning on getting him something?”

Dorian laughs, “it’s not the planning I am worried about. We do have a Tevinter mad man to fight at the moment so everything else is on hold for the moment—”

“What did you get him,” Krem interrupts.

Dorian smiles looking around before whispering, “a dragon tooth.”

Krem’s eyes widen, “you have a tooth for him?”

“Well yes, though I was going to discuss it with you first.” He says quickly looking at Krem.

“Me?” Krem playfully raises his eyebrows before taking another swallow from his drink. “Why would I care?”

“Well darling,” Dorian starts tapping the bar counter with one finger. “You are intimate with Bull and I at times. I wished to ask your permission first to see if there would be a need to accommodate our arrangements.”

Krem looks into Dorian’s eyes before taking a sip of his beer. “Are cuddles off the table?”

“No.”

“Kisses?”

“No.”

“Sex?”

“No…wait you hardly engage in any sexual activities,” Dorian asks confused.

“Just thought I’d ask. So we’re pretty much not changing then.”

“In terms of our dynamic as a relationship no we are not. Though I think this will solidify our relationship with Bull more.”

“Wait our relationship?”

“Of course. I can’t offer the tooth by myself without you. I do wish you would keep up Amatus,” Dorian teases.

Krem snorts and hides his face behind his mug, “so that explains the suede fabric and knitting needles last week.”

“It was a joint effort,” Dorian smiles. “Though Bull was the one to give it since I was busy at the moment.”

“Yeah he told me, helping out the Inquisitor with their love life when you are losing it over the small stuff in your own,” Krem teases.

Dorian rolls his eyes, “well then if you are not opposed to giving the tooth—"

“If you’re asking if I’m going to have a hissy fit over you giving him a dragon tooth then I don’t.”

“But doesn’t a dragon tooth symbolize a form of being together longer than a fling?” Dorians asks biting his lips. “Bull made it sound as much, as if it is the same as saying Amatus for us. Though, that’s why I was questioning myself on it, besides other things.”

“Things being me,” Krem states bluntly.

“Well, you are getting sharper,” Dorian teases as Krem sighs.

“Look I am completely fine with us giving Bull the tooth. It does have the same weight as saying Amatus but it’s more permanent, like wedding vows.” Dorian frowns as Krem places a hand on Dorian’s thigh. “I know my place in this relationship with you two, it’s good. I’m enjoying it. And, making it more solid sounds well good,” Krem says heating up under the collar.

“So then will you help me in giving this gift today? And also—"

Krem snorts and leans over before Dorian can continue his speech and kisses him on the lips. “Can’t get rid of me that quick sponge cake.”

Dorian chuckles, “calling me a pastry? I hope it’s not regarding my weight,” Dorian chuckles raising an eyebrow.

Krem grins, “course not little Globi.” He pinches Dorian’s cheeks affectionately. “Your ass is perfectly pinchable as is. Let’s go tell the knucklehead the good news.”

Dorian smiles nervously, “good news. You make it seem as if this is certain. As if he will say yes, so easily.” Dorian places his hands behind his back hiding the tremor.

Krem raises an eyebrow sliding off the barstool. “This isn’t Tevinter. I think we have a good chance. Who knows maybe tonight you and Bull will be polishing your wand.” Krem smiles waggling his eyebrows.

Dorian let’s out an annoyed sigh, “did you pick up that joke from him? What am I saying, of course, you have, you little wyvern.”

Krem beams proudly as Dorian prepares himself for the Iron Bull. Of course, Krem will be with him but still, this is The Iron Bull. The Iron Bull a man who strikes fear in the hearts of many, a man who has opened his heart to Dorian, a man who has room for more than one lover. What if this gift is worthy of Iron Bull? What if it’s looked upon as nothing more than some dragon keepsake? What if it’s not enough?

He feels a warm hand squeeze his shoulder and looks down at Krem offering him a small smile. Dorian nods his head getting rid of such thoughts before heading towards the most commonly used area by Bull. He walks through the patrons of the bar outside towards the training grounds and spots their lover, The Iron Bull, practicing his form.

It’s magnificent!

The muscles gleaming in the sun. Sweat pouring down Bull’s shoulder towards his chest and finally to the nether regions below. Krem snorts from Dorian’s side. “Come on mage boy, you can oogle him later.”

Dorian is snapped from his thoughts giving a muffled answer before they both approach the behemoth. Maker, he wants to rip through those pants. They’re horrendous to fashion but for some reason, they fit the man before him like a well-fitted glove.

“My Kadans have come to watch,” Bull laughs boisterously as Krem’s head is locked under Bull’s armpit. Krem blushes from the tip of his nose down to his cheeks.

“Ya big lump, get off,” Krem says breathlessly as Bull brings him in for a kiss before releasing Krem. “Ya stink, now I need a proper bath again,” Krem states clenching and unclenching his hands in rhythm as he stands by Bull smiling. It’s one of the quirks Dorian has found to appreciate in the man, Krem who does not speak often.

“Dorian no hug or kiss yet? I’m feeling neglected. Or is there a surprise for us tonight,” Bull asks waggling his eyebrows.

Dorian chuckles, “a surprise tonight seems fun but there is something more pressing at hand.” Bull looks at Dorian eagerly waiting for his response.

“It seems that I have found something you might enjoy. Something Krem and I wish to give you together.”

“Why are you acting like such a puss just say it,” Krem interrupts nervously biting his nails.

Dorian flusters before continuing. “What I mean to say is well will you accept this dragon tooth?”

Dorian pulls the tooth out from his robes. It had been polished and cleaned. Dragon slobber was corrosive to the skin. He looks at Bull’s expression change from playful to somber in an instant. Bull gently takes the tooth from Dorian and looks at him and then Krem. “Do you both understand what this means?”

Krem scratches his head, “Chief you told me in one of your stories what it means.”

Dorian still hasn’t received an answer yet and keeps his busy hands behind his back as he waits for a reply. “Well then is it acceptable?”

“I’m not easily surprised Kadans…I accept,” Bull smiles softly at both of them before grabbing them both in a bear hug. He squeezes them together happily. Dorian relaxes into the strong hug along with his two lovers and sighs contently. There really was nothing to worry about. He shouldn’t have felt so worried earlier when he knows both his lovers so well.


End file.
